Un futuro incierto
by Dmejia15
Summary: Un pequeño one shot donde annabeth descubre algo en sí misma que tenía escondido en su interior. Es mi primer fanfic. Hope you Enjoy it.


Annabeth estaba sentada en el estudio de su cuarto en New York. Como siempre leía un libro de arquitectura que su padre le había regalado en Navidad, estaba encantada ya que le fascinaba la arquitectura y decidió que estudiara esa carrera cuando entrara a la universidad, estaba en su último año de preparatoria ya desecando acabar. Annabeth no era como las demás chicas de su escuela, ella se preocupaba por sus calificación y su futuro, mientras que las chicas de su instituto solo hablaban de chismes y maquillaje, annabeth no encontraba nada de eso interesante.

Mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos escucho un ruido proveniente de la ventana de su habitación. Annabeth se levantó del asiento donde estaba sentada y fue a ver cual era el ruido. Al acercarse a la venta vio a un chico de cabello negro alborotado y unos ojos verdes. Llevaba unos jeans azules gastados y un suerter azul marino. Tenía la sonrisa más divertida que annabeth había visto jamás dejando esconder algo que ella no sabían que era. Al instante en que lo vio annabeth esbozo un sonrisa tonta. Ahí estaba Percy Jackson, el mejor amigo de annabeth.

Ellos llevaban meses conociéndose. Annabeth lo conoció en una librería llamada media-sangre. Percy trabajaba ahí y desde que lo vio sabía que tenía algo especial. Annabeth abrió la ventana y Percy entro a su habitación, ya lo había hecho antes así que no se encontraba tan extraño.

-Hey que haces aquí, no deberías estar trabajando? -Pregunto annabeth.

Percy se sentó en la esquina de la cama de annabeth y la observo por un momento. Annabeth se estaba poniendo nerviosa, Percy nunca actuaba tan extraño pero en ese momento se veía pensativo, como si quisiera decir algo pero que le constaba mucho sacarlo.

-Em.. Si, pero me tome el día libre. Tengo algo que decirte. -dijo Percy. A annabeth le sorprendió mucho aquella última frase, Percy nunc le había dicho algo así.

-Y que es lo que me tienes que decir? - Pregunto annabeth temiendo que le dijese algo que no quería escuchar. En las últimas semanas percy y ella habían estado hablando sobre los planes para el futuro. Percy le había contado que quería estudiar hidrología (es la ciencia que estudia el agua) siempre se ha sentido conectado con el agua por alguna extraña razón, pero el problema estaba en que era en los ángeles al otro lado del país. Annabeth había estado pensando acerca de como sería estar sin percy por ahí. Se habían vuelto muy unidos en los últimos meses ya que después de la ruptura con Luke su ex novio percy paso a ser el apoyo que ella necesitaba para superarlo. No quería que percy se fuera, en el fondo aunque ella no quería admitirlo en voz alta, le gustaba percy, y como no gustarle el era un chico fenomenal y un gran amigo.

-Estuve investigando sobre las posibles universidades donde podría estudiar hidrología y descubrí que aquí en New York hay una especializada en eso, podré quedarme un rato más por aquí para molestarte annie. -dijo percy con una esbozando una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Sin pensarlo annabeth se lanzó a el en un abrazo. Estaba súper feliz de la idea de que percy estudiara en new york ya que podía seguir viéndolo.

Estaban tumbados en la cama abrazados y riendo de felicidad. Cuando annabeth trato de levantarse sus rostros quedaron uno frente al otro a pocos centímetros, annabeth miro a esos ojos verdes tan hermosos llenos de alegría y en ese momento supo que estaba perdidamente enamorada de percy jackson.

Se acerco más a el y lo beso. El beso comenzó suave dejandose llevar por el momento. Annabeth se separó para poder ver la expresión de percy.

El la miraba tiernamente y coloco su mano en su mejilla para colocarle un mechón rubio de su cabellos detrás de la oreja.

-Sabes cuantas veces he soñado con el día en que podría al fin besarte. -dijo percy.

Annabeth se sonrojó y se acercó para volverlo a besar. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Percy puso su mano en cuello y la otra en su cintura acercándola más a el para profundizar el beso. Mientras sus labios se movían con más pasión annabeth colocaba sus manos alrededor del cabello de percy jalándolo entre tanto sus labios se saboreaban con ansiedad.

Annabeth nunca se sintió tan bien en su vida, sentir el tacto de las manos de percy alrededor de su cuerpo, sobre su cintura, subiendo y bajando en su espalda. Sin duda que ese chico la traía loca.

Giraron sobre la cama y ahora percy estaba sobre ella besándole el cuello subiendo por por su oreja, dejando besos por todas partes. Annabeth jadeaba y se apresuró a poner besarlo con más urgencia. Annabeth mordía su labio y percy gemía ante la excitación que le provocaba.

Siguieron así durante varios minutos hasta que percy se tumbó a un lado de la cama junto a annabeth. Ella se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo, ahora tenía a percy y algo dentro de ella supo que a pesar de cualquier cosa siempre terminaría con percy no importara que pasara, ella sabía que percy era el indicado.

-Al parecer te alegro la noticia. -dijo percy con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Annabeth se acercó a el para acostarse sobre su pecho, percy la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto. -respondió annabeth mientras acariciaba el pecho de percy.

El se volvió hacia ella y la beso, dejándole saber que a el le alegraba aún más.


End file.
